Sheriff Woody (PSST)
Sheriff Woody is one of the main characters of the Toy Story series and appears as a playable character in Pixar Studios Smackdown Tournament. Character Description Woody (also known as "Sheriff Woody"; full name Woody Pride) is the protagonist in the Toy Story series. In each film, Woody leaves Andy's room (where Woody and the other toys live) and ventures out into the world. There have been many toys made of Woody, the most popular being his kind, a pull-string doll. Woody currently makes daily appearances in the Toy Story Midway Mania! attraction at both Disney's California Adventure in Anaheim, California and Disney's Hollywood Studios in Orlando, Florida. Biography Woody was once Andy's favorite toy but as he was replaced by Buzz Lightyear, he grew jealous and tried to dispose of him by knocking him down the side the the shelf so Andy would bring him to Pizza Planet but accidentally knocks him out the window. Buzz hitches a ride on the way and during a stop to refuel, he knocks Buzz out of the car and the two start to fight. A bitter argument between them ensues ending with Woody angrily telling Buzz once and for all that he is a toy, not a real Space Ranger, so they go their separate ways. Suddenly Woody spots a truck bound for Pizza Planet and plans to rendezvous with Andy there. At Pizza Planet, Buzz stuffs himself into a rocket-shaped claw game machine, forcing Woody to clamber into the machine to try and rescue him. Woody and Buzz are then captured by Andy's next-door neighbor, the toy-destroying Sid Phillips. When Buzz is taken away by Sid to be destroyed with a firework rocket, Woody teams up with Sid's mutant toys and stages a rescue of Buzz, terrifying Sid into running away in fear of his own toys. Woody and Buzz climb into the moving van, attracting the attention of Sid's dog Scud. When Buzz sacrifices himself to save Woody by tackling the dog, Woody attempts to rescue Buzz with Andy's RC. When the RC's batteries run out, Woody realizes that he can ignite Buzz's rocket and manages to toss RC into the moving truck just as he and Buzz go soaring into the air. They glide in the air until they land safely inside Andy's car. Gameplay Because Woody is a toy, he has to be scaled up to a bigger size to fit those of the fighters around him. Woody is a basic all-rounded character, with moderate speed and damage. He also uses the help his horse Bullseye during battle to ram through his enemies. Moveset *Neutral: Woody punches twice and does a spin kick. *Forward: Woody does a forward kick. *Up: Woody backflips, hitting opponents above him. *Down: Woody kicks the opponent in the feet. *Dash Attack: Woody does a forward jump kick. *Forward Smash: Woody hits the opponent in the head with the butt of his revolver. *Up Smash: Woody swipes the air above him with his hat. *Down Smash: Woody fires his gun at the ground in front of him. *Air: Woody spins around. *Forward Air: Woody swipes forward with his hat. *Back Air: Woody swipes backward with his hat. *Up Air: Woody backflips in midair and hurts those above him. *Down Air: Woody twists his body like a drill and hurts those beneath him. *Grab Pummel: Woody grabs the enemy and knees them. *Forward Throw: Woody fires at the enemy with his gun and sends them flying. *Back Throw: Woody swings around and throws the enemy behind him. *Up Throw: Woody throws the enemey above him and shoots them. *Down Throw: Woody gets on top of the enemy and punches them in the face. *Neutral Special: Revolver - Woody fires his revolver at the opponent. *Side Special: Bullseye - Woody rides Bullseye and rams into enemies in front of him. *Up Special: Chair Spring - Woody sits on a chair and activates the footrest, spinging him into the air. *Down Special: Hat Frisbee - Woody throws his hat at his opponents which comes back to him like a frisbee. *Final Smash: Gunslinger - Woody grabs his revolver and starts firing lots of rounds. The bullets ricochet of the stages walls and floors and the stage becomes a death trap of bullets On-Screen Appearance Woody rides onto the stage on Bullseye and dismounts him. Winning Animations *Woody puts his gun in his hostler and poses like a sheriff. *Woody is riding Bullseye but accidentally falls off him, rubbing his head. *Woody dances around in victory. Gallery TBA Trivia *Woody is one of the first 6 characters to be revealed for Pixar Studios Smackdown Tournament along with James P. Sullivan, Mr. Incredible, Lightning McQueen, WALL•E and Princess Merida. *Woody is the first Toy Story character to be revealed for Pixar Studios Smackdown Tournament. Category:HighLifeCola Category:Pixar Studios Smackdown Tournament Category:Pixar Studios Smackdown Tournament Characters